This invention relates generally to motorcycle seat cushions. More particularly, this invention relates to an auxiliary passenger seat cushion adaptable to a variety of motorcycles.
The sport of motorcycling has grown to epic proportions, and is continuing to grow in popularity. Almost all motorcycles designed for street use include rear seating to accommodate a passenger. It is very common for a passenger to be xe2x80x9cdoubledxe2x80x9d with the motorcycle operator during the riding time. Production motorcycles designed to accommodate the passenger with seating even similarly comfortable as that of the operator are typically large xe2x80x9cdressedxe2x80x9d motorcycles, commonly referred to as the xe2x80x9ccruisers.xe2x80x9d
Many of the other so called xe2x80x9cBig Bikesxe2x80x9d do not have a comfortable passenger seat, these xe2x80x9cBig Bikesxe2x80x9d collectively outnumber the xe2x80x9ccruisersxe2x80x9d by a large margin. These are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cCustoms.xe2x80x9d Many xe2x80x9cCustomsxe2x80x9d are factory designed, and many are owner-modified or hand-built. The xe2x80x9cCustomsxe2x80x9d category of motorcycles typically have an undersized and uncomfortable passenger seat. The typical passenger seat on a xe2x80x9cCustomxe2x80x9d is 5 to 7 inches wide, compared to an average 12 to 14 inches wide seat for the operator. The small passenger seats are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cPillion pads.xe2x80x9d The use of such small pillion pads results mainly from aesthetic criterion.
The typical motorcycle ride lasts for several hours, and very often several days, covering hundreds of miles. The pillion pad is uncomfortable and the passenger is subjected to discomfort and fatigue. Currently, small pillows and cushions are placed on the pillion pad in an effort to improve comfort and ridability. In general, they do not work well.
Thus, there is a need for a device suitable for improving passenger comfort but which may be quickly removed when not in use for aesthetic purposes.
The foregoing and other needs are met by a novel auxiliary passenger seat cushion system adaptable to fit onto a passenger seat of a motorcycle. The auxiliary passenger seat cushion is intended to be used with a motorcycle seat having a width defined between opposite sides thereof. The seat cushion system has a seat member having an upper surface configured for seating a passenger and an opposite lower surface positionable adjacent to the motorcycle seat and having a width greater than that of the motorcycle seat. The seat cushion system also includes at least two stop members associated with the lower surface of the seat member and adjustably positionable relative to the width of the lower surface of the seat member so that one stop member is urgable against each of the opposite sides of the motorcycle seat to inhibit relative movement between the seat cushion member and the motorcycle seat.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the seat cushion member is composed of a number of separable sections for breakdown and storage into an auxiliary storage compartment. A fastener is included for fixedly securing the separable sections together to provide a composite cushion member. Furthermore, adjustable stop members are used to engage an existing motorcycle seat by urging against the opposite sides of the motorcycle seat thereby restricting relative motion between the passenger cushion seat and motorcycle seat. The adjustable stop members are adjustable enabling the auxiliary passenger seat cushion to adaptably engage motorcycle seats of varying dimensionality.